Starvation
by angelgirl 158
Summary: Pip is starving himself and Damien is the only one who can help him.  not real fluffy.   Hundred-theme challenge # 79


Pip never had attention drawn to him unless it was to mock and hurt him. No one paid enough attention to him to know that he was secretly staving himself. He knew that he got fat he would have another thing for the kids to make fun of him for he never wanted to dell with that so he would stave himself to avoid another problem. But even though no one saw that he would be vomiting in the toilets after before and even at lunch.

No one saw except Damien. Damien being Pip's only friend would see him getting thinner and he would watch him run off to the restrooms. Damien saw though the block Pip put up and he saw what Pip was doing to him self. Damien tried to tell Pip that he was not fat and that he far form that but of course the British boy never listened.

One day Damien finally could not stand to see Pip do this any more to himself.

"Damien I will be right back." Pip said walking away form the table to go to the restroom. Damien followed after him so he could put a stop to all this.

Pip Pov

I left Damien at the table to try getting myself skinny. I always vomited up everything I ate but I could never get skinny or at least that's what Annie told me. (Annie is one of his foster sisters.) I bent over the toilet and empty the contents in my stomach.

I heard someone enter the sound of his or her boots came to the door and stood there for a few moments before speaking.

"Pip please open the door I know what your doing and we need to talk." The voice I recognized as by best friend and secret crush.

"I'm fine Dami," I said back hoping he would leave and I could continue with my vomiting.

"I'm giving you till three to open the door or I'll break it down." He said.

I knew that Damien could and would break open the door so I stood up flushed the toilet and opened the door.

"Good boy." Damien said walking in and sitting on the toilet he grabbed my hand and pulled me onto him. I rested in his lap waiting for him speak. "Pip why are you doing this to yourself?"

I could not answer him cause I knew if I told him he would laugh at me and how fat I was.

Damien Pov

I set him in my lap and tried to get him to answer but he stayed silent.

"Pip please tell me why your doing this I will not hate you for it." I said trying to hide the usual anger.

"Cause I'm so fat," He whispered quietly into my shirt.

"Pip do you honestly think your fat." I said trying to figure were he was getting these ideas.

"Annie said that I was fat and I don't want to be called fat," He said crying into my shirt. I could feel his tears soak my shirt.

"Pip you are not fat if you were I would not be able to hold you so well." I said and to prove my point I stood up and walked to the sinks and sat him on one of them.

"Yes you could your strong and hold anything even my fat ass." Pip said. I went and soaked a paper towel to wipe his tears away wondering when Pip swore.

"Pip look in the mirror behind you forget everything you have heard," I said pulling his shirt up to revel his ribs and other bones that should not be viewed in a normal body. Pip listened and he stared into the mirror for a while.

"Damien why?" Pip asked.

"Cause if you were fat you would not feel this." I said moving my hands down his ribs, feeling each bone and little space between it. I stopped at his pants line and whispered into his ear.

"Could you feel my hands on you feeling each little rib of yours?" He did not speak he simply sighed.

"Pip please answer me," I said squeezing his hips a little to make sure he was still awake.

"Yes I could feel your hands," He said quietly. A was a little pause between us before he spoke.

"Damien could you help me be normal again?" He said.

"Yes my love anything for you." I kissed his cheek and helped him down. I through him his shirt and waited for him. I grabbed his hand and we reentered the lunchroom and sat in silence. I held his hand the whole time so he would know I was here and would not leave him. Cause we both knew that kill you and me if I did that.


End file.
